User blog:CrazyGothCat/Midnight - The Shadowslayer
'Midnight – the Shadowslayer (the Shadowblade) <-- Klick me to see pics and stuff!!' sex: female Race: ? Birthplace: ? Job: - Fraction: neutral Category: Mage/APC 'Basic-Stats:' Life: 380 (+86/St.) Mana: 250(+ 60/St.) AD: 52 (+3/St.) Lifereg.: 4.5 (+0,6) Manareg.: 7 (+0,6) Armor: 15 (+3,8) Magicres.: 30 (+0) Attackspeed: 0.625 (+1,75%) Movement speed: 335 Reach: 550 'Rating:' Life: 5/10 Damage: 3/10 Magic: 9/10 Difficulty: 6/10 'Skills:' Autoattack: throws a intensive clump of shadowmagic. Midnightstorm Q: Manacosts: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Reach: 880 Cooldown: 5 Active: Midnight let her 5 swords slide through an enemy unit. The damage increases (10/20/30/40/50%) with every hit. Passive: Occupies a unit (excluded Creeps and Minions) with „Shadoweater“ (dissolve when the obsessed unit enters the base). A unit cant be obsessed twice. Projectile Speed: 1400 MAGICAL DAMAGE/ ABSOLUTE DAMAGE: 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 (+ 35% AP) MAX. DAMAGE ON ONE UNIT: 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+ 70% AP) Shadowblade-Rain W: Manacosts: 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 Reach: 650 Cooldown: 18/17/15/14/13 Aktive: Midnight let the swords crash one by one in a 0,4sec tact from the sky to the ground. Every sword crashes on the spot of the cursor down (within the reach). Every sword causes 180 (+100% AP) magical damage on enemy units. A sword hits in a 50-units-radius. (The enemy within this range with the lowest Life will be damaged). Passive: When a sword hits an enemy unit, this unit will be stunned for 1sec. Every sword which hits the same target extend the stun by 0,8sec. If the following swords hit different targets the stun will be reduced by 0,2sec. MAGICAL DAMAGE: 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 (+ 30% AP) Schadowwheel E: Manacosts: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Reach: 620 Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 Aktive: Midnight throws a fast rotating wheel off her 5 swords which causes 92 / 204 / 316 / 428 / 480 (+ 100% AP) magic damage on its 150-units-broad way. Passive: Occupies a unit (excluded Creeps and Minions) with „Shadoweater“ (dissolve when the obsessed unit enters the base). A unit cant be obsessed twice. MAX. DAMAGE ON ONE UNIT: 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+ 60% AP) Shadow-take-over R:Manacosts: 100/150/200 Mana Reach: - Cooldown: 120 Midnight transform into a Shadowcreature. According to that she gets (+300/ 380/460) Armor and (-100/125/175) Magicresistence for 20sec. While she´s a Shadowcreature she can walk through units and can teleport herself to an obsessed unit with 1sec. delay. On top of that her autoattack causes 100 (+30% AP) Absolute Damage and 10% Lifesteal on obsessed units by eating their shadows. For each enemy killed as a shadowcreature, she gets +10% movementspeed until end of Ulti. Passive Schadoweater: If 2 or more units are obsessed with Shadoweaters, Midnight snatch 4% of their current Life by Lifesteal. 'Slogans/Animation:' Picking: „I bring you darkness.“ Attack: „Fear the shadows!!“ „I will rip you in darkness!“ „Do you fear your own shadow?“ „The darkness will judge you!“ Movement: „As fast as an shadow.“ „Darkness spreads out constantly.“ „You´ll never escape a shadow!“ „Shades are hunting you.“ Death: „After death comes only Darkness.“ She dissolves in black smoke and her swords are lying in a circle on the ground 'Lore:' Midnight was kidnapped by a dark Magician as a young girl. By Malzahar who was obsessed with the Void. He wanted to send her to the Void with one of his rituals like her friend, the daughter of Kassadin, before. But the ritual went wrong and Midnight came back, touched by the Void. She woke in Icathia up without any Memory before the touch with the Void. Midnight sensed an change of her own. She felt strong magic inside of her, the power of the shadows. But with this mighty and dangerous magic her personality began to change, too. She felt an great hunger on the shadows of every living creature. Since she found herself in the middle of the night in Icathia where everything was shrouded in shadows, she called herself "Midnight". Overwhelmed by curiosity what she can do with her new powers and the insatiable hunger on shadows, she joined the League of Legends. There she wanted to test her powers in fights against strong enemies. Category:Custom champions